Tribute
by Regency
Summary: That was the only validation he’d get from her. That was the only tribute he deserved. DonAmy Donna & Amy


Author: Regency

Title: Tribute

Rating: G

Pairing: Donna/Amy, sort of.

Spoilers: The one where Amy gets fired and I could care less.

Summary:

That was the only validation he'd get from her. That was the only tribute he deserved.

Disclaimer: I only own the little guy.

AN: This is my first posted piece of slash.

111111111111

The room smelt of flowers and disinfectant, but Amy didn't notice. She didn't notice anything in the world except for the little boy nestled snug against her breast. He was so small and wrinkled, but he was so warm and soft, too. Everything about him was perfect. She'd counted his fingers and toes and undressed him to make sure everything was as it should have been. The doctor had already said that he was perfectly healthy, but she simply refused to take any chances with him. He was most likely the only child she'd ever have and she was just being cautious. That was before. Now, she just wanted to look at him.

He blinked at her, making only the softest cooing noises. The nurse had showed her how to hold him as she breastfed. He hadn't been hungry for a while. She was afraid to try and fail, though that had never stopped her from doing anything else. His little pink tongue stuck out from his mouth. She wondered if this was the sign she was supposed to be watching out for. She was nervous and excited.

She guided his head in the general direction and with a bit more assistance; he took it from there. She jumped as he latched on firmly and didn't seem keen on letting go. She didn't mind. She was already enchanted with him.

The heavy door opened to her left and she turned to see her visitor. She smiled and motioned them over. They'd seen it before; she didn't see any point in hiding.

"I'm sorry, if this makes you a little uncomfortable." Donna shrugged and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

"A guy's got to eat." She stared at his little hand, resting gently on her breast. "He's beautiful, Amy. May I?" Her hand hovered over the back of his head. Amy nodded. Donna stroked the back of his dark head. He was a beautiful little boy. "Josh doesn't know what he's missing." It was a flip, but true remark. She'd left without a word and had kept this part of her life to herself. He was her child, only hers.

"It's his loss." She carefully switched breasts and casually recovered herself. He was back at it on the other side. Donna seemed perplexed. "You have to switch, because breasts do get empty sometimes and have to take time to, you know, refill." She nodded. Questions lingered in the air between them. Amy's eyes drifted up to Donna's, which were still focused on the baby. "So, you gonna be there?" Her eyes snapped up.

"For what?"

"For everything. For the changing, and the teething, and the growing. The terrible two's. You gonna be there or do I need to find someone who will?" Amy's tone was cavalier, but her eyes gave her away. She was afraid of Donna's answer. Donna was afraid of Donna's answer. It came without real conscious thought.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be there." He finally seemed to have tired from his endless sucking and his mouth fell away from Amy's breast. She gently rested him against her shoulder and gave his back three, gentle firm pats. She heard a little _thurp _and _gurgle._

"Thatta boy. Now, I bet you feel all sleepy." His hands waved lazily and he yawned a thunderous yawn. "Oh, yeah. You're definitely sleepy. Let's get you back in your little bassinet. Donna, could you roll the plastic thing over here, please? They have a fit if I try to sleep with him in bed." Donna rolled it over. Amy perched on the edge of the bed and painstakingly arranged him in the bassinet so that he'd be comfortable. After a minute, she realized that he was already asleep and gave up. She'd have to get used to the fact that babies don't appreciated anything.

He yawned, even in his sleep. He was worth it.

"He has Josh's dimples." Amy tipped her head and had to concur.

"He does."

"What's his name?" Amy stilled for a moment. She'd been thinking about that since she'd found out she was pregnant. What was his name? What would it be?

"Noah Gardner-Moss." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. His name was Noah Gardner-Moss.

That was the only validation he'd get from her. That was the only tribute he deserved.

_Noah._

In his father's name…

_And in Donna's._


End file.
